


A Winter in Florida

by Enicia24, SyoshoHiataki



Series: Biscuits and Fuck Off Gravy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes works as a Line Cook, Discord: WinterIron, Gen, In which I had this idea and it stuck, May end up Winter Iron, Pepper Potts is a boss fight me, Sam Wilson is a True Southerner, The Server encouraged this, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Protection Squad, Waffle House Cook AU, WinterIron Server, WinterIron Server Shenanigans, in which Bucky Barnes is Florida Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: When on the Run, Bucky Barnes needed to hide. Hydra was coming out of the woodwork to find him, the one called Steve was on the edge of his mind, threatening to break him further. The only place he knew he could be safe was a supposedly mythological place. Florida.Turns out hiding in a state known for their insanity was the best idea. Now he just needs to figure out how he became a cook at a diner that seemed to be in a realm all of it's own.
Series: Biscuits and Fuck Off Gravy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703437
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	A Winter in Florida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> So this was a little ficlet idea that came from one infamous discord server (yall I love you) and it has stuck with me for months. Now that I have the time to write it, here ya go. Enjoy

Annabeth Williamson knew today was going to be the worst. She had called it when her boss called her to say that one of the other servers had quit and if she could come in. Not only did Annabeth show up on a night that she originally had off, it turned out that there was a concert going on in town, which no one from management thought about nor informed the night crew. Which MEANT that they were greatly understaffed for the amount of people coming into their small as all fuck Waffle House.

Annabeth gritted her teeth as she gave a small “Hi! Welcome to Waffle House!” over the roar of the crowd. The man that entered froze slightly before moving to a free spot at the small low bar, cramming himself in the small corner that was hidden by the pie fridge. Annabeth watched as Paige collected some silverware and made her way to the man, stress coming off her shoulders. At the very busy grill, Craig went “Annabeth! Order up!”

Resigning herself to having burnt food, Annabeth went to collect her plates and went back into the chaos of having only one cook and two servers during a full rush. It was about ten minutes later that she noticed Paige having some issues at the booth next to the low bar. Frowning slightly, Annabeth hastily collected dishes from her current table to haul her ass to the sink right under the high bar when one of the guys reached over to grab at Paige. Rage burning hot, the older woman went to throw her dishes into the dish pit under the bar when the man that had been by the pire fridge was suddenly there. He towered over the four clearly drunk men, a deep scowl on his face. 

“I suggest,” he says in a voice dripping with both Slavic accent and cold venom, “that you don’t even attempt to make excuses. Pay your bill and leave.”

The four men looked at each other before moving to stand out of the booth. The first man gave them all a glance before giving a resigned sigh. The shortest and fattest one of the men gave him a sneer, :Listen. Buddy. Why don’t you just leave us alone huh? We were just making conversation to the lady.”

A single eyebrow went up and Annabeth knew a fight was going to break out. Same as some of the others, the regulars getting comfortable in their seats for their dinner and an additional show. Craig shook his head, muttering “I’ll let them know,” pulling out his phone to text some of the local cops to know that a fight was going to break out. Paige, thankfully moved behind the line so she was closer to Annabeth and Craig. 

The four drunk men gave each other a look and a nod before two of them threw fists. Annabeth’s jaw dropped as the stranger dodged both of them, hand snapping out to give a good solid hit in. One man went flying into the other and just like that, cheering for the stranger was going on. The four drunk men began to try to fight back, slinging out sloppy fists and kicks. The other man simply dodged them or moved so they hit their friends instead. The first drunk man snarled and went to kick the other between the legs. A quick snatch of a hand and then a swift lick broke said leg and tossed him away. The fight was over as soon as it began. The four men falling over themselves to get out into the parking lot with the other hot on their heels. He grabbed the first one close enough, kicked the door open and threw him out after his friends.

Calling out, “Learn some fucking respect!” before slamming the door closed. He turned around only to freeze at the sight of the entire restaurant applauding him. Paige came over and went “Thank you. Come on, let me get your order.”

Blinking confusedly, he went with her while Annabeth cleaned up the table from the drunken morons. Annabeth grinned as she wiped down the table. “Well, that was the cleanest fight I had ever seen here.”

The stranger stared at them like they grew an extra head or worse yet, was caught sleeping with Steve Rogers (one of the worst sins to commit according to Janice Grace down at the church.) Annabeth smiled as Paige got him set up with his order and hollered at Craig. The stranger kept on staring right up at them until Annabeth went “You never been in a Waffle House before have you?”

He startled a bit before giving her a shy look. “It shows huh?”

A small laugh came out of Annabeth. “Just a little. Sorry you had to deal with that. Johnny and his boys tend to go a bit overboard on the drinking.”

A scowl came over his face. “You’re not making excuses for them?”

Annabeth shook her head as she grabbed the silverware bin to polish said silverware. “Not at all. Infact,” here she tipped her head to the front windows for him to see, “Kidd is here dealing with their shit.”

He blinked and looked, eyebrows going up to meet his hairline when he saw that there were three cop cars in the parking lot dealing with the drunken idiots. He heard a nearby table laugh and say, “Ah someone’s going to jail.”

He turned to the table going, “How do you know?”

One of the ladies at the booth snorted into her drink, hashbrowns on her fork, “There’s more than one cop car.” she said, shoveling the hashbrowns into her mouth. 

He blinked and Annabeth giggled when Paige came over, fresh coffee in her hands. She handed it her him with a nod. “Fresh coffee for ya.”

A man hollered out, “How about me?”

Paige, without missing a beat, responds “Fresh coffee for the hero Jackson. You just watched.”

Laughter erupted from the clientele and the stranger let a smile ghost across his face as Craig called out, “Paige come get your shit!”

She went “I'm coming! Hold your horses. Lord you would think he never worked here.”

The stranger smiled and Annabeth had to know something. She casually went, “So, what’s your name stranger? Can’t keep calling ya Handsome.”

A female voice called out, “Yes we can!”

“You shut your mouth Tracy Anne! You’re the reason why the strip club across the 3 Mile closed down!” another voice shouted back.”

Annabeth sighed, watching as a deep blush creep up the man’s neck. “Ignore Tracy. She is just a bit upset that no one at church eats her bran muffins.”

“Why?” He began to ask when Annabeth shook her head.

“Trust me if you even ate one you’d live on the pot for a month.”

Grey eyes blinked with a “Huh. How about that.”

He shook his head and gave her a small smile, “Sorry. My name is James.”

Annabeth gave him a soft smile in return. “Well, welcome Mr. James. Terribly sorry about all that. Now, Paige is coming with your food. Do enjoy.”

James leaned back in his chair as Paige set down his plates. “You know. I think I will.”


End file.
